


Strange Love

by Hormmm



Category: American Assassin, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Angsty Stiles, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Malia and Liam r good, Mitch/Stiles is endgame in this fic, Not Time Travel, Post Nogitsune, Protective Mitch, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Slow Burn, Title inspired by the halsey song, i love them but not in this fic, it’s like directly after the nogistune but they’re in their senior year, like rlly slow, nogitsune affects, stiles has his own pack, stiles kicked out of pack, supernatural Stiles, the pack can fuk off, time alteration like-, you get me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Never did Stiles Stilinski think he was going to fall in love with an assassin that works for the CIA.Never did Mitch Rapp think he would fall in love again- nonetheless with a sarcastic brat like Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Mitch rose a brow, grabbing the file Stan Hurley tosses onto the table. “Get your ass in gear kid, you’re going to Beacon Hills.”

“What’s in Beacon Hills?” He questioned, flipping through the file. The young man has never even heard of the small town. Why was he suddenly being sent there?

“The town has been under surveillance for a while. Strange things happen in that town.” The man answered. “Irene wants you to go take a look.“

“Sounds like a job for the FBI.” The assassin answers, tossing it back onto the table.

“Not when trained hitmen have been popping up wandering that town and civilians have been found without a head. Are you gonna let any more innocents die, Rapp?”

Mitch pursed his lips. “When do I leave?”

“Right now.”

\- - -

Mitch wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived, the Beacon Hills sign welcoming him to the seemingly quaint little town. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of the rental car he was driving, observing the starry night sky- definitely something you didn’t see in the city.

Pulling into the parking spot of the house he will be staying at, he parked, exiting the car.

The house belongs to an agent Hurley knows well, he fishes the key out of his pocket and begins to unlock the door but freezes, looking up when he heard something.

He turned around, raising a brow as a blue Jeep tumbled down the street, looking as if it were running on fumes. Slowly, it came to a halt as it pulled into the driveway next door to Mitch.

A young man hopped out of the car, stretching his long legs he looked at Mitch, feeling the gaze of the assassin on him.

The young man grinned and waved at him but Mitch could tell it was fake. He squinted his eyes slightly. The boys eyes were red and puffy.

He had been crying.

Nonetheless, Mitch forced a small smile onto his face and waved back.

He watched the boy stumble into his home with curious eyes before shrugging it off and walking inside.

He locked the door behind him and surveyed the area.

The home was two stories with two bedrooms upstairs along with a bathroom and a living room downstairs as well as a kitchen, dinning room, and half bath.

He scanned the house for any bugs, deeming the place clean, he picked up bags. Climbing up the stairs, he opened the door to the first bedroom and quickly face planted into the soft bed.

He groaned, kicking his shoes off. Not bothering to shower, eat, change clothes, or brush his teeth, he fell asleep.

\- - -

Stiles Stilinski was...in a state of disbelief. He couldn’t fucking believe it.

“We’re kicking you out of the pack.”

When Scott called Stiles in for a pack meeting- this was what he had prayed it wouldn’t be about.

Ever since they got rid of the Nogitsune.

Ever since he nearly killed Allison and Aiden, he knew that the pack would distance themselves from him.

He knew he’d eventually be considered a outside. A intruder.

He wasn’t surprised that he was getting kicked out. But he was still hurt and in denial.

“Why...?”

Stiles already knew why.

The question echoed around Derek’s loft.

For a long time no one answered.

“You nearly killed Aiden, you _did_ kill Allison, Stiles! You killed people in the hospital!”

Stiles couldn’t help it, he laughed. “I had no control! I thought you of all people would understand that! I saw what was happening! Believe me! That’s what the Nogitsune fucking wanted!”

“That doesn’t excuse your actions.” Derek said flippantly.

“Says the nephew of a deranged and psychopath killer.” He sneered at the werewolf. “The same uncle that’s sitting on the stairs smiling in content know he’s not the one getting kicked out!”

“Stiles-“

“Don’t you ‘Stiles’ me, Scott. I did _EVERYTHING_ I could to help you, be there for you!” He screamed, tears in his eyes. “Are we not going to account for the multiple times _YOU_ tried to kill _ME_ at the start when you were wolfed out? Or are we going to ignore that because you’re Scott McCall! The _True_ _Alpha_!” Stiles panted. “The True Alpha can’t make mistakes right?! And the True Alpha’s little dead girlfriend can’t either it seems! I guess we’ll ignore the fact that she fucking _SHOT_ Boyd and Erica with her damn arrows! _Right_?!”

The two aforementioned wolves looked away when met with Stiles’ fiery glare. “I got the shit beat out of me for you two.” He hissed towards the two. “Gerard fucking beat the SHIT outta me and I fucking endured it because it was better me than you two!” He screamed, pointing a finger at Erica and Boyd.

The pack was silent.

“But fine. If you want me gone, that’s fine. I have no choice. No say. Nothing. I’ll just go. But don’t come to ask me for research when you can’t find shit on whatever you’re fighting.”

He looked at Scott, and then- he looked at Lydia.

Her lip quivered as she held back tears, not saying a word.

“Goodbye.” He hisses, leaving the loft.

The minute the elevator doors closed, he let his tears fall, sliding to the floor he let out a small sob, rubbing at his face with his sleeves.

His chest constricted painfully as he gasped for air, burying his head between his knees, he continued to allow the sobs to wreck through his body until the elevator dinged- signifying that he was on the bottom floor.

He stood up as the elevator opened.

Marching over to his Jeep, he unlocked the car, clambering inside.

He closed his eyes for a moment, regaining any sense of pride he had left and began to drive.

It was dark out, the streets of Beacon Hills lit by street lights and small strip malls.

He slowed to a stop as he parked in the driveway of his house.

He frowned, noting that his fathers patrol car was gone.

Looks like the man was gonna be having another late night shift.

Stiles sighed, hopping out of the car, he looked up, feeling the presence of someone looking at him.

He blinked for a second before grinning widely and waving his arm in a ‘hello’ motion.

The man squinted for a second before a small smile tugged onto his lips and he waved back.

Stiles appraised the man for a minute, licking his lips, he rushed inside his house.

He didn’t know who his new neighbor was but damn-

He was _hot_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Stiles officially meet. 
> 
> Mitch finds out who these mysterious hit men are targeting next.

Sunlight streamed through his windows, blinking groggily, he sat up. Immediately last nights pack meeting replayed in his head. 

Heart clenching, he laid back in bed.

Fumbling for his phone, he grabbed it. Unplugging it from its charger, he turned it on.

Squinting his eyes at the bright screen, he looked at the time. Saturday. 1:00 pm. Groaning, he flung himself out of his bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans and  -what smelled like a- clean t-shirt, he changed his clothes.

Entering the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, not feeling like eating- knowing he wouldn’t be able to stomach it.

Spitting out his toothpaste, he thought of what he should do. He needed to take his mind off of the pack. That was for certain. 

Chewing on his lip, he thought of all the possibilities. He decided on passing by a nearby diner to buy his dad sone food.

Stiles was sure his father wouldn’t mind another veggie burger. 

With that thought on his mind, he left the house, grabbing the keys to Roscoe. Locking the door of the house behind him, he walked over to the Jeep, affectionately patting the hood.

He shoved the key into the ignition, grinning in satisfaction as the car sputtered to life.

He drove down the roads, parking in front of the diner, he hopped out of the car.

The bell above the diner entrance jingled as he opened the door. 

“Hey, Martha!” He greeted the waitress behind the bar. He sat on one of the stools.

The blonde woman smirked at him. “You here for your pops?” 

“Yup, the usual please!”

As the woman wrote down the order, handing it to the cook, she corked a brow up. “Y’know, for a second, when that man walked in, I thought it was you.” She whispered, gesturing to a booth in the far back corner of the diner. “But once I got a good look at him and his hair, I knew it wasn’t you.”

Stiles craned his neck, staring at the guy with wide eyes.

Oh shit! That’s the new neighbor. The teen tilted his head, thinking as he observed the man. He turned his attention back to Martha. “Nah, I don’t see it.”

“Are you kidding? You two could be cousins _at_ _least_.”

Stiles glanced at the man once again.

Yup, no similarities whatsoever.

“Nah. He is my neighbor though. He’s new.”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“Nope.” Stiles popped the ‘p’, shrugging as he turned his attention back to Martha.

“Why?”

“It was late last night, I waved, he waved back. That was it.”

“I say you should talk to him. The burger will take long enough to hold a decent conversation.”

Stiles laughed, taking on a teasing tone. “What if he’s a hitman here to kill me.”

“Highly unlikely.” The woman shoved the seniors shoulder. “Go.”

Stiles groaned childishly, standing up. He hesitantly made his way over to the other male. 

“Uh, hi.”

The man looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Hi.”

Stiles awkwardly pointed at the vacant seat in front of the man. “Can, I, uh. Sit here?”

The man rose his brows and stared at him blankly.

Stiles knew he was a socially awkward mess and the man would probably say no because dude what the _fuck_ and-

“Sure.”

~~~~Stiles was startled out of his internal monologue by the mans -smooth- voice, jerking back in surprise. “Thanks!”

The boy scrambled into the seat before the man could change his mind. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, your neighbor. You saw me last night.”

The man nodded. “I’m Mitch.” The man, Mitch, shook his hand. “Mitch Kruse.”

Stiles grinned. “Nice to meet you, Mitch. You new in town?”

Stiles already knew the answer. Of course he was new. Stiles has never seen him around before and Beacon Hills was a small town. Everybody knows each other.

“Yes.” An awkward silence ensued. 

“STILINSKI! YOU’RE FOOD IS READY!”

Stiles looked over his shoulder, only to see Martha waving a brown paper bag containing his dads veggie burger and sweet potato fries. 

Stiles grinned. “Well, I gotta go. See ya around, Mitch!”

He walked over to Martha, handing her the cash for the food. 

She smugly grinned at the boy, glancing at Mitch and then back to Stiles. 

“Oh shut up!” He groaned.

“Still think he’s a hitman?” She mocked him, raising up her hands to form finger guns.

“He could be!”

She laughed, pushing his shoulder gently. “Get that food to your pops before it gets cold.”

Stiles grumbled but left nonetheless. 

As soon as the boy left the diner, Mitch’s phone vibrated on the table. 

It was Irene. 

He quickly picked it up. 

“Hello?”

The woman let out a quiet sigh. “I think we’ve figured out who the hit men are going after next.”

Mitch pursed his lips, dumping forty dollars on the table, he calmly stood up, trying to ignore his adrenaline spiking.

“Who?” He finally questions, once he left the diner. 

“The sheriffs son. Mieczysław Stilinski. Better known as ‘Stiles’.”

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig Mitch and Stiles looking similar is gonna lowkey be a running joke while Mitch and Stiles are confused about it. 
> 
> Also, here’s the tea *sips* Stiles (and the rest of the pack except Liam -and Peter/Derek, obviously- are Seniors) But what happened with the nogistune happened not to long ago. Like maybe. Weeks. Still haven’t decided (this was supposed to be something small with no plot how did this happen?) 
> 
> Now we’re going into the benefactor arc and I might change some shit cuz I didn’t really like what happened and felt they could’ve done better. 
> 
> How did Irene figure out Stiles is next?? Kekekekeke, spoiler, I already knowwwwww, as well as to why he’s being target? I already know that too but I’d love to hear theories if anyone has em :))
> 
> Malia & Liam aren’t apart of the pack yet (in fact I have something in mind for them)
> 
> Stiles: I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind another veggie burger!  
> Noah: Y tf u lying?? Y u always lyin? Stop fukin lyin!!!
> 
> Also Martha is great. Idk guys. She’s not gonna be anything major but idk I just like her. 
> 
> It’s 1:37 am. Shit it’s probably spelled wrong and this note probably doesn’t make sense. I’ll edit it tomorrow *dabs*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Stiles talk more

“Shit!” Mitch cursed. “I just spoke to the kid!”

Over the phone, Irene rose a brow. “And did anything seem out of the ordinary?”

“No.” The assassin said, entering his car. “Seemed like a normal kid. He was awkward and was at a loss of what to say. It looks like he’s pretty close to a waitress- pretty sure she was the reason he even approached me.”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“Sheriff's department. From what I heard, he was gonna drop some food of to his dad.”

“I want you to keep talking to the kid.” She said. “We don’t understand why he might be a possible target but he does have the habit of appearing at crime scenes to play detective. It’s possible he’s figured something out. Get close to the kid, gain his trust, and most of all- keep him safe.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

\- - -

 

Stiles grinned, waving at the receptionist in the police department. He skipped through the bullpen, smiling when he saw Deputy Jordan Parrish. The man smiled back, giving him a nod in acknowledgement. 

He opened the door to his father's office, slipping inside. “What’s up, Daddy-O!” He exclaimed. The man smiled. “Stiles.”

Stiles plopped down the man's food onto the desk, pushing it towards him. “Eat up.”

Noah opened up the bag, scowling when he saw the veggie burger. “Stiles- really?”

“Bacon is a Fridays only event, pops.” 

The sheriff sighed, taking a bite out of his burger, grumbling to himself.

“Hey.” Stiles sat down in the chair in front of his father’s desk. “I forgot to mention, a new guy moved in next door. Mitch Kruse.”

The sheriff rose a brow. “And what’s he like? Have you spoken to him?”

Stiles nodded. “Kinda strange. Has an air of ‘don’t talk to me’ around him.”

“So, like Derek Hale?”

“Nah. Derek has a resting-bitch-face, Mitch has a resting-murder-face.”

“Yet you still approached him?! He could be the one killing those supernaturals!”

Stiles frowned. “Well, I’m not a supernatural creature.” He shrugs. “He would’ve killed me if I was.”

Noah sighs, about to continue but was quickly cut off by Parrish. “Sheriff, we’ve got another one.”

The sheriff stood up, eyes narrowed. Stiles jumped out of his seat, eyes wide. “Another killing? Another hunter?”

“Stiles, go home.”

“Dad-“

“It’s not safe, Stiles, please. Just go.”

“But-“

“Stiles, this is dangerous! _Go_. _Home_!”

Stiles scowled.

“ _Fine_. I’ll go home.”

 

\- - -

 

Stiles _wasn’t_ going home. 

He listened to the police radio in his car, smirking as he followed the cars that were just dispatched. 

They were headed to the preserve. 

He parked a block away, hoping out of his car, he snuck through the woods, making sure to stay out of sight. He grabbed his phone, taking photos of the crime scene, he zoomed in, trying to get a good shot of the body. 

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles gasped, whipping around, flinching as his nose brushed against another man's nose. It was Mitch. 

Stiles gulped, pushing down his fear. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“You could get in trouble.”

“So could you, big guy.”

Mitch narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Uh, depends. Why are you here?”

“I asked you first!” The man hissed.

“Deflecting the question?” Stiles mocked. “Are you re-visiting the scene of the crime? Are you the killer.”

“That’s a very dangerous accusation to make, Stilinski.”

“Oh, you’re not defending yourself. Are you admitting that you did this?”

Mitch scoffed in disbelief. For a minute, he couldn’t believe this was the awkward boy he met earlier. How Stiles went from awkward and nervous to a raging fire of skepticism, sarcasm, and wild accusations? Mitch wasn’t sure.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Are you threatening me?”

Mitch growled. “No, I’m trying to save your ass.”

The man looked up, staying silent for a second, he frowned. Grabbing Stiles, he hurled the two of them into a bush, slapping his hand over Stiles’ mouth as a deputy walked by. 

“Parrish? What’re you doing?” 

Stiles stiffened in his neighbors arms, eyes wide. 

“Sorry sheriff, could’ve sworn that I heard something..” The deputy trailed off. 

Mitch could feel Stiles’ heart beat pounding against his ribcage as he held him close, free arm curled around his chest. 

The deputy and sheriff walked away, Mitch pulled his hand away from Stiles’ face. The boy let out a breath, slumping against the man behind him. 

Mitch grunted. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” The boy whispered. “There’s nothing to go home to.”

Mitch bit his lip and sighed. “Fine. You hungry?”

“I just _accused_ you of _murder_ and now you want to take me out to _eat_?”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Don’t question it.”

He stood up, holding his hand out for the boy.

Stiles bit his lip, grabbing his hand, he pushed himself out of the push, dusting himself up. 

“You drive here?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “Did you?”

“No. Walked here. Less suspicious.”

Stiles rose a brow as they began their hike back to Roscoe. 

“Why did you come here? You never answered me.” The young man questioned. 

Mitch ignored him. “Unlock the car.” 

Stiles huffed, doing as he was told.

“Where to?” He asked once they were in the car. 

Mitch rose his brows. “I’ve been here a day and you think I know what restaurants to go to?  You’re the local. You tell me.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Is pizza okay?”

Mitch grunted, nodding at Stiles. The boy grinned, eyes shining. “Okay, because I know a really good pizza place!”

“Well, that's good, but are we going to sit here all day talking about pizza and get caught or are we going to go eat?”

Stiles flushed. “Oh right!” He began driving, swerving lane to lane. 

Mitch grabbed the ‘oh shit’ handle on the roof of the car, clenching it so tight his knuckles turned white  

Mitch sat tensely as they sped down the streets of Beacon Hills, eventually slowing down to a stop in front of a pizza place.

“How the fuck have you not been arrested yet?!” Mitch hissed.

“My dad is the Sheriff.” 

Mitch’s eye twitched. He was _THIS_ close to shooting the kid. 

Stiles’ laugh boomed throughout the car. Mitch looked at the grinning boy, and without his permission, a small smirk started to crawl onto his lips. 

“You’re a hazard to society.”

“And you’re a coward.” Stiles shot back.

Mitch rolled his eyes. “The only reason I’m excited to eat is so you can stuff your face and shut up.”

“Ha! Jokes on you! I can eat and talk at the same time.”

“That’s fucking _disgusting_ , kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 5 times. Each time it was completely different- this is the one I liked the most. This chapter is mostly me trying to figure out their dynamic and how they’d interact. Again, I’m sorry if any of the characters are a bit ooc- it’s my first time writing for both these characters and idk what I’m doing tbh. ATM the story is kinda light hearted but it’s gonna get angsty soon involving the pack and nogistune👀👀 (hopefully)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Mitch walked into the New York Pizzeria. The teen hurriedly slid into a booth, grinning as Mitch sighed, sliding into the one in front of him. 

“So, whatcha think?”

“I can’t think anything until I try the food.” Mitch rose a brow, pointing at the menus.

Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But the  _ vibe _ .” He stressed the words, trying to get a reaction out of the man. 

“I don’t know what that means.”

Stiles sighs, not bothering to look through the menu, knowing his order by heart. 

The boy drums his fingers against the table, leg bouncing up and down as he waited for Mitch to look up from the menu. 

The man shook his head, sighing. “Do you ever stay still?”

“Do you, a grown man, always visit crime scenes?”

“You can’t answer a question with another question, kid.”

“I’m seventeen, I’m almost eighteen! I’m not a kid!”

“Yeah? And I’m twenty-one. You’re a kid. Now shut up.”

Stiles frowned. “Wait- no.” He crosses his arms. “You keep throwing me off track. Why were you in the woods? You obviously don’t work for my dad so what gives?”

“That’s none of your business and you were also in the woods.” 

Stiles harshly bit down on the side of his cheek.  “Stop avoiding the question, Kruse.” He pointed a finger at the man with narrowed eyes. 

Mitch leaned forward, elbows on the table. “Drop. It.”

Stiles growled, also leaning forward. “No-“ The door to the pizzeria opened, Stiles glanced over to the entrance, eyes widening.

 

It was the pack. 

 

Stiles quickly turned his head to stare at the wall besides him. 

Mitch rose his brows in confusion, watching the boy cover his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Them.” He hisses, pointing towards the pack. “They’re the problem.”

Mitch stared at the pack, seemingly unimpressed. “What? You don’t like them?”

Stiles hesitated, lowering the hand covering his face. “We were all friends. They were the only friends I had but they uh. They kicked me out of the group.”

“Why?”

Stiles gulped. “I’m sorry but I really need to go now.” He wheezed out, eyes widening as they locked with Scott’s. 

The eyes of the True Alpha also widened, seeing the interaction and the panic on the mole speckled boy’s face, he stood up, grabbing the boy by the arm.

“Give me your car keys.”

The boy weakly gave him the keys, looking like he was about to faint.

Stiles couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment. He should’ve expected this. He pushed everything down- trying to avoid what he felt by distracting himself. Mitch Kruse proved himself to be a very helpful distraction but sadly not even he could help Stiles contain his panic over seeing his former pack. The same pack the kicked him out the night before. 

He couldn’t help but beat himself up over it. 

 

_ Oh my god, I fucking dragged this dude to this place without even knowing him and now I made him leave with me and he wasn’t even able to eat. He must think I’m some stupid, snot nosed kid that can’t fucking keep himself together because of his fucking ex pack popping up wherever he is and- _

 

“What did they do to you?”

During Stiles’ internal monologue, Mitch had forced the boy into the blue Jeep, driving down the roads of Beacon Hills aimlessly. 

Stiles bit his thumbnail, cheeks tinted pink and eyes glossy as he held back tears.

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothing_?” Mitch scoffed. “Please, you were about to have a panic attack. You were wheezing- you looked like you couldn’t breathe. That doesn’t look or sound like ‘nothing.’”

Stiles licked his lips, looking out the window, watching trees passby. “Why do you care? You’re just a dude that I found creeping in on a crime scene that just so happens to be my neighbor.”

Mitch clenched his jaw. 

Stiles was  _ infuriating _ for a lack of a better term. 

He was all snark, he bottled shit up. He reminded Mitch of himself only- he wasn’t this cold when he was seventeen. 

Mitch needed Stiles to trust him in order to complete his mission successfully and protect Stiles. He needed to take out the hitmen after him- of course, he also had to be aware of other threats as well. 

While the hitmen were a direct threat to his physical safety, Mitch also had to worry about his mental state as well. 

His constant moving, his eyes darting every which way. Stiles was in a constant ‘fight or flight’ mode and it was definitely triggered when he saw his ‘friends.’ 

If Mitch was going to protect Stiles, he needed to know everything about everyone either he or Stiles deemed a threat, and if those group of teens got that reaction- they’re a threat in Mitch’s book. 

“You’re just a kid. I want to make sure nothing bad is happening.” He said, glancing at Stiles from the corner of his eyes  

Stiles bit his lip and sighed, giving the man a half shrug. “They were my family and they threw me away when they thought I was useless.”

Mitch frowned. That wasn’t the whole story.

“What else?”

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Listen man, I just wanna go home.”

Mitch nodded. He wasn’t going to get anything out of the kid right now. He knew he couldn’t interrogate the kid as if he were a criminal- he had to be, as much as Mitch hated it, gentle.

He sucked in a deep breath. 

 

“Alright kid, let's get you home.”

 

\- - -

 

Monday came quicker than Stiles wished. He spent his entire Sunday in bed, allowing the despair he felt taking over. 

All of Saturday was spent avoiding his pain and all of Sunday was him wallowing in self pity with no distraction. 

A great use of his weekend for sure. 

He sluggishly rolled out of bed, grabbing a random shirt from his floor, he cautiously sniffed it, nodding in satisfaction he pulled it on. 

He proceeded to do the same with his pants, socks, and a random flannel he found under his bed. 

He sighed, slipping on his signature green adidas, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. 

Time to go out and face the world. 

He rushed downstairs, stopping to snatch an apple from kitchen.

He left the house, locking the door behind him, he headed over to his Jeep.

Sliding into the drivers seat, he stuck the key into the ignition, only to find out that his car was dead.

“Damnit!” 

He’ll be late if he walks to school and they have no money to get it fixed up and-

“Car problems?”

It was Mitch. Stiles turned to look at the man who was walking towards him.

Stiles sighed nodding. “Uh, yeah. Hey, sorry about how I was on Saturday I-“

“It’s fine.” The man’s lips quirked up into a smirk. “Need a ride?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Come on kid, let’s get you to school.”

Stiles followed the man, crossing the invisible line that separated the Stilinski’s property from Mitch’s. 

Mitch dangled his keys in the air. “Hope you’re okay with going on a bike.”

“Bike?”

Mitch gestured to a black Harley-Davidson, grin on his face. He swung one of his legs over the bike as it roared to life. “You comin’ or not, Stilinski?”

Stiles’ eyes were wide as he stared at the sleek  black motorcycle. “Uh, yeah.”

He shuffled closer, copying Mitch’s actions, he clumsily mounted the bike.

“Hold onto me.” Mitch said, grabbing Stiles’ arms. “I don’t think you would wanna fall off and eat pavement.” He explained, wrapping the boys arms around his waist. 

Stiles gulped, tightening his grip. “Don’t we need a helmet?”

“Helmet?” Mitch scoffed. “Don’t worry about that. Just hold on tight. I’m a safe driver.”

The minute Mitch started driving, Stiles called bullshit. 

Mitch was note a safe driver.

Stiles felt that this was revenge for when he drove Mitch to the pizzeria on Saturday. 

Stiles’ knuckles were bone white as he gripped Mitch’s black shirt.

The air hit Stiles’ face, out of fear of swallowing a bug, he buried his face into Mitch’s back, content with pressing his nose into the leather jacket the man was wearing. 

Soon, they slowed to a stop. Mitch parked in the parking lot, eyes narrowing as he saw Stiles’ ‘friends’ watching them with wide eyes. 

Stiles gagged, sitting up. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Not on my bike.”

Stiles glared at the man but Mitch only smirked, standing up, he helped Stiles off of the bike.

He held him steady for a couple of seconds as the boy found his balance. 

“Never again.” 

Mitch rose his brows. “Never again?”

“Never.”

The man snorted and leaned against the bike. “Well, that’s interesting. How will you get back home? Will you walk?”

“You have a car.”

“Who said I was going to pick you up?”

“You just implied it.”

“Did I?”

Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes. “Fuck off.”

Mitch hummed. “Have a good day.”

Stiles walked towards the school, ignoring the looks fellow peers and his old pack shot him.

 

“Who was that?” Someone whispered. 

“I don’t know but he was kinda hot.”

“Really? I think he was really scary.” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he heard his name called out. 

“STILES!”

“What?” He asked calmly, turning around.

Scott’s nostrils flared, the pack standing behind him with varying degrees of confusion, annoyance, and anger on their faces. 

“Why’re you talking to me? I thought I wasn’t pack anymore.” Stiles sassed, crossing his arms.

“Who was that?” 

The human rose a brow. “Dude, what the fuck? You’re not my Alpha anymore, hell- you never were so you don’t have the right to talk down to me and question me like that.”

Scott growled, the entire pack stiffening and the tension between the two males. 

“I saw you at the restaurant with him on Saturday. Who is he?”

Stiles felt rage consume him.

 

Friday night, he gets kicked out of the pack. 

Saturday, he tries to get over it- tries to distract himself which Scott prevents from happening. 

Sunday, he’s wallowing in despair and embarrassment and now..?

Monday morning, he’s pissed off and wants to fucking rip Scott’s throat out...with his teeth. 

 

It’s as if he’s going through some fucked up mixed up version of the five stages of grief. 

“It’s none of your fucking business, McCall! Just because you’re a True Alpha doesn’t mean you can pull this bullshit on me. Fuck. Off.” 

Stiles walked away, scowl on his face, heading to his first class. Math. 

He sat in his seat, frowning when Malia sat next to him only to give him strange looks.

“What?” He snapped. 

Malia blinked owlishly before narrowing his eyes. “Liam and I were talking and we’re confused. Why haven’t you been coming to pack meetings?”

Stiles opened his mouth but froze, thinking back to that night. Malia and Liam weren’t there. They joined after he left and the pack hasn’t told them. They didn’t know  

“I got kicked out.”

“What?!” Malia hissed out, gripping her desk so hard it might snap.

The math teacher scowled at the werecoyote. “Ms. Tate, is there anything you’d like to share with the class?”

“No.”

“Alright, good. Keep your mouth shut.”

Malia gave him a look that clearly said ‘we’ll talk later.’

Stiles just sighed. 

 

\- - -

 

As soon as the class ended, Stiles attempted to zoom out only to be caught by Malia. “Come on. We need to go find Liam.”

She dragged him down the halls by his book bag, not even stopping as she grabbed Liam by his bag and dragged him the same way she did to Stiles with her free hand.

“Wha? Where are we going?!” Liam exclaimed, blue eyes wide and puppy like. 

Malia kicked open the door to an empty and unused classroom, shutting it behind her, she let the boys go. 

“What do you mean you’re not pack anymore?” Malia crossed her arms, getting straight to the point. 

“They..kicked me out.” Stiles winced. “Because of the Nogitsune and what happened during that time.”

Liam wrinkled his nose, tilting his head in confusion. “I thought that you were possessed. None of that was your fault.”

“I was possessed.” Stiles said, confirming what Liam said  

“You got possessed because of me.” Malia’s voice was quiet as she stared at the human. “You picked me over yourself. You sacrificed yourself it’s my fault you-“

“No Malia, it’s not.” Stiles whispered. “It was going to happen either way. I was too weak.”

Liam pursed his lips, clenching the straps of his book bag. “I’m leaving the McCall pack.”

“Me too.” 

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed. “Why?!”

“Clearly Scott isn’t a good alpha if he just kicked you out after everything you’ve been through.” Liam pointed out. 

Malia nodded in agreement. “He doesn’t deserve to be alpha. He doesn’t know how to wield his power.”

“You two will become feral. Omegas.”

Malia let a smile crawl onto her face. “Not if we create a new pack.”

Liam grinned. “A pack with a good person to be alpha. But who?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles waved his hands in front of him. “Woah, woah, woah! I’m just a human! I can’t be an alpha! I’m not even supernatural!”

Malia looked confused by his answer. “What? But your scent…”

“Malia, what are you saying?” Liam questioned. “I can’t smell anything.”

“I’m more attuned to my coyote side. My sense of smell is better than yours and I can smell it all over him.”

“Smell what?” Stiles breathed out shakily, eyes wide. 

 

“ _You smell like a kitsune, Stiles.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe. Kitsune Stiles is my jam. And remember when I said I had plans for Malia and Liam? Here it is👀


	5. Chapter 5

“A...a Kitsune..? Like Kira?”

Malia shrugged at the boys question. “That, I can’t say. Your scent is heavier than hers. It’s like it blankets the room. Her’s is lighter. I don’t know if that means you two are different types or if it’s just you not having control over your scent yet.”

Liam looked between the two with wide eyes. “Maybe we can ask Deaton?”

Stiles bit his lip. “Do you think he’d tell Scott?”

Malia smirked. “Why do we have to talk to him. I say we sneak in after he leaves.”

The two boys stare at her in surprise.

She rolls her eyes. “What?”

Liam blinks. “Just surprised you said that.”

“Whatever. You in or not?”

“Hell yeah!”

Stiles smirks. “We sound like the opening to a really bad joke. A fox, wolf and coyote walk into a clinic.”

“Ha ha ha.” Liam laughs sarcastically. “Come on. We’re gonna be late.”

“I suggest puppy pile at Stiles’ place after sneaking into the clinic.” Malia says flippantly, following Liam out the door.

Stiles couldn’t help but let a small smile creep on to his face. Yeah. He could get used to this.

 

\- - -

 

Lunch soon arrived. Malia, Liam, and Stiles all met at the doors to the cafeteria. They entered, the two betas flanking Stiles. Malia on his left, Liam on his right.

The McCall pack stared at the Stilinski pack as they easily weaved through the crowd and sat down in a empty table.

Stiles grinned, a mischievous glint in his face. “Scotty should shut his mouth before he swallows flies.”

His two pack members snickered.

He soon furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand though.” He said, voice so quiet the wolves wouldn’t be able to hear him from their table. “How am I a Kitsune?”

Malia hummed. “I can’t say. All I know is that your scent is not human.”

“How do I control it? I haven’t done anything strange lately.”

“We’ll practice at your place.”

Liam leaned against Stiles, eyes flashing golden. “Uh, I don’t want to interrupt your Kitsune talk or whatever but Scooby Doo and the gang is headed this way.”

“Malia, Liam, what are you doing? Why aren’t you sitting with the pack?” Lydia asked.

The two of them growled. “That’s because we’re not pack anymore. Our ties were already thin and brittle enough. They were easy to snap.” Malia hissed. “Do us a favor, Scott. Go look through the pack bonds. Yeah, see that? I’m gone, Liam is gone, and Stiles was never there, was he?”

Scott snarled at the trio. “So what, you think you’re going to be the next upcoming pack? You don’t even have an alpha. You two will go feral.”

Liam glared at the True Alpha. “We have Stiles and he’ll sure as hell be a better alpha than you’ll ever be.”

“Come on guys.” Stiles said standing up. “Let’s start heading back home.”

Liam and Malia stood up, following their Alpha out the school.

They laughed as they began to run down the streets at a incredible pace before anyone could notice that they were gone.

They slowed to a stop in front of Stiles’ house. “Oh, give me a second.” He said, jogging to the neighboring house.

He knocked on the door, smiling slightly as it opened to reveal a very handsome man.

Malia whistled quietly. “50 bucks says he’ll end up being pack.”

Liam smirked. “Why are you betting with me? I agree.”

They saw Stiles rub the back of his neck nervously as he smiled in embarrassment, they stayed silent so they could hear what was happening.

“Sorry Mitch, guess I won’t be needing that ride from school.”

Mitch rose a brow. “Are you skipping school?”

“No…? Yes…? Maybe…?”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Well, I see that you brought friends. I don’t want to hold you back so-“ the man let his lips quirk up into a tiny smile. “Go have fun, kid. Enjoy your time off.” He proceeded to narrow his eyes. “Even though you should be at school.” He grumbled under his breath.

Stiles grinned. “Thanks Mitch.” He was about to walk away when Mitch made a last minute decision.

“Wait.” He grabbed Stiles by the wrist, pulling him back towards him. “Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Stiles rose a brow but did as he was told, unlocking his phone, he handed it to Mitch.

Mitch went to his contacts and began typing, grunting silently in approval. “I just added my contact and messaged myself. Now you have my number and I have yours incase of emergency.”

Stiles blinked at the man in surprise, lips parted. “I, Uh. Thanks Mitch.” He flushed, floundering for a second.

“No problem, kid. Just text me if you ever need something.”

Stiles headed over to Malia and Liam, the two shifters looking around innocently as if they hadn’t just listened in to his conversation.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked to the door, unlocking it.

“Hey, Stiles, why didn’t you drive to school?” Liam asked.

“Roscoe broke down.”

“Can you fix it?” Malia asked.

Stiles shrugged. “There’s not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing.”

“Maybe we should try something other than duct tape.” Malia rose his eyebrows, staring at her friend pointedly.

“Listen, it’s got a bad alternator, you know, needs all new belts, transmission’s going… The brake pads are basically metal on metal. There’s no point.” Stiles shook his head, walking into the house.

“How come you let it get so bad?” Liam asked softly.

“There’s been a few distractions, if you haven’t noticed.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It also costs money. Money I don’t have.”

Malia’s frown turned into a smirk. “Did you forget who I’m related to?” She snarked, closing the door behind her.

Liam tilted his head curiously. “What? Who?”

The girl wiggles her brows, staring at the Kitsune. “The Hales.”

“Malia no-“

“I can pay for it all. It’s technically my money.”

“Your right. It’s technically your money! I can’t take your money!”

“But I can give it to you!”

“No!”

Liam’s eyes darted between the two older teens as if watching a tennis match. “Mom, dad. Stop fighting.”

Stiles scowled. “Still not letting her pay for the Jeep.”

“It’ll be the perfect revenge, Stiles. Derek and Peter were there, right?”

“...yeah.”

“Fuck yeah! Let’s steal their money!”

“Oh my god- Malia, _no_.”

Liam sighed as they one again began to bicker.

“That’s not right, Malia.”

“It’s not right that they kicked you out and it’s _my_ money too anyways.”

Liam groaned. “Weren’t we going to help Stiles figure out his abilities.”

Stiles looked at the werewolf, nodding his head. “Yeah, let’s do it! We can do it in the yard so we don’t break anything!” The trio ran out to the backyard.

“Okay, so pain and anger work for you guys, let’s try that.”

Malia cracked her knuckles. “Alright.”

She punched Stiles in the face.

The Kitsune yelped, falling to the ground. “What the _FUCK_ , Malia?!”

“It worked!” Liam exclaimed. “Your eyes, they’re purple!”

Malia smugly smirked, crossing her arms. “You’re welcome.”

Stiles snarled, showing off sharpened canines.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Woah!”

“Let’s see what else you can do.” Malia rose her hands, claws flicking out. Liam stood to the side, watching the battle between the coyote and fox.

Stiles narrowed her eyes, copying her, he attempted to flick his claws out.

“Come on, Stiles. You helped me figure this out when you didn’t even know you were supernatural. You can do it.”

Stiles furrowed his brows, a growls rumbling in his throat. “I’m trying.”

“Do what you told me. Focus and just let it happen.”

Stiles did what he was told, eyes widening when black claws flicked out. His hand began to darken, almost as if ink was being injected into his bloodstream, stopping and fading into his normal skin once it reached his wrists.

Everyone blinked.

“Isn’t black goo supposed to be bad?” Liam asked.

“Yeah but- I’m not..Uh,, _leaking_. It almost feels like…”

“A shadow.” Malia finished, watching as dark smoke rose from his hands.

“Yeah, they feel _light_. As if there’s no weight.”

“Pick up something.” Malia ordered.

Stiles picked up a branch from the ground, eyebrows rising as his hand felt more solid. “Weird.”

“Alright, try and put it all away. Focus on being human again.”

Stiles closed his eyes, thinking of his mom, his dad, Malia and Liam. He thought of his hands wrapping around Mitch’s waist as they were riding his bike, the smell of leather as he buried his face into his back and-

Wait what?

“It worked!” He heard Liam cheer.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were back to normal.

Malia grinned. “Nice job, newbie. Let’s head on inside.”

“Movie night?” Liam suggested.

“Liam!” Stiles gasped in mock disapproval. “It’s a _school_ night!”

“I say we skip tomorrow.” Malia shrugged. “We gotta go to the clinic anyways.”

Stiles huffed. “You two are absolute delinquents- now, let’s watch Star Wars.”

The two betas grinned and looked at each other and than towards Stiles.

“Yeah, but we’re _your_ delinquents.” They said in perfect unison.

 

“ _That’s fucking creepy but you’re right.”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- The Stilinski Pack sneak into Deaton’s clinic, Mitch investigates Beacon Hill’s history, and we find out why hitmen have been monitoring Stiles waiting for the moment to strike. 
> 
> Egh. Sorry if Malia’s ooc. Tryna figure her out. ALSO- question, the pack members are obviously Stiles, Malia, and Liam. But- should I add more members? I already know who I’d add but I’m not sure how large the pack would be...the only thing I’ll say is that the pack members will be Teen Wolf characters. I already have a hand full of characters who I wouldn’t mind sneaking their way into the pack I’m curious as to what y’all think and who y’all think it might be.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The minute the clock struck one am, the trio left the Stilinski household. They ran to Deaton’s clinic, looking at Stiles expectantly as he flicked out his lock pick. 

“Are you sure he’ll be gone by now?” Liam asked in a hush whisper. 

Stiles shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like the guy sleeps here at night.” He said, smiling in satisfaction as the lock clicked open. 

He opened the door silently, the two betas close behind him. They silently moved to the back room where Deaton kept all his magical objects and artifacts hidden. 

It was dark but the three supernaturals had no problem as they looked through the shelves.

That’s when Stiles saw _it_. 

The wooden box that held the Nogitsune in its clutches.

“What is it?” Malia asked.

“Don’t go near the box.” Stiles sad blankly. “It’s the box that we used to capture the Nogitsune.”

The lights to the clinic flickered on. 

“It’s also what put you in this mess. Isn’t it, Stiles?”

The three turned around, eyes widening when they saw Deaton standing in the doorway. 

“Deaton.” Stiles greeted nervously. 

Deaton sighed. “I should’ve anticipated this. No one has ever survived a Nogitsune possession. I should’ve known there would be some... _after_ _effects_. You are quite the miracle, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide. “So you know how this is possible?”

Deaton nodded. “The Nogitsune created this body. Your body contains a magical residue seeing as it had to use its own magic to created this version of yourself. Your soul has been tainted. It seems that your powers have just been waiting to be awakened ever since you vanished the Nogitsune.”

Stiles waved his hand, gesturing for the veterinarian to continue. “Meaning….?”

“You’re a _Void_ _Kitsune_ , Stiles. You have the same exact abilities as the Nogitsune, in fact-“ Deaton picked up the box containing the fox spirit. He opened it, showing it to Stiles. “You’re the new Nogitsune.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “How’s this possible?” He asked, looking at the dead firefly in box. 

“Without the Nemeton feeding it energy and it being completely isolated, it turned incredibly weak. It had nothing to feed on. Eventually, if there is no chaos, strife, or pain to feed off of, it can die.”

Stiles gulped, placing the top back onto the box. 

Liam’s eyes darted from Stiles, to the box, to Deaton. “What does this mean?”

 

“ _I_ _am_ _Void_.”

 

\- - -

 

Mitch sat at his dining table, laptop sitting in front of him, the glow of his screen illuminating his face. 

The headline ‘ATTACK ON BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL’ caught his attention, dating only a month ago. It was a...conspiracy site. Great. 

Mitch sighed, skimming the article, eyes narrowing as a few phrases caught his attention.

 

_ Many died.  _

 

_ Strange masked men.  _

 

_ Young man.  _

 

The assassin slowed down, reading to himself silently at a slower pace. 

 

_ The attack on Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital remains to be one of the many unsolved mysteries residing in the small town of Beacon Hills.  _

_ The attack on the hospital happened one dark night in Beacon Hills. Everything was in complete and total chaos. Mysterious men wearing all black, unidentified due to the pixelation of the footage, and katanas slashed through many residents and employees of the hospital. The culprit? What seems to be a young male stands between the two wearing dark clothing and pale skin. Yet again, the pixelation of the footage presents us from seeing the true mastermind but here it is anyways.  _

 

The article showed an image of a blurry shot from the footage showing exactly what it described. 

 

_ He looks awfully familiar zoomed in, right? People have claimed that the suspect looks an awful lot like the Sheriff’s son, Stiles Stilinski.  _

 

The article preceded to post a image of the Sheriff’s son. Bright eyes and wide grin staring back at Mitch. 

 

_ His real first name unknown to most people, remains to be one of Beacon Hills strangest residents. Mr. Stilinski frequently (and suspiciously) appears around crime scenes and digs his nose into places it doesn’t belong- such as his father’s cases. Is this because he  _ _ truly _ _ wants to help or is it because he’s covering up something larger? Just exactly how much can you cover up and get away with as the Sheriff’s son? _

 

Mitch stopped reading the article, mind reeling. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t have been Stiles. All they have is grainy footage and- _and_ _eye_ _witnesses._

 He ignored the last thought, pursing his lips he picked up his phone. He dialed the number of the person who could hopefully answer him. 

“Hello?”

“Irene, what makes you think the Sheriff’s son of Beacon Hills is being targeted?”

“Hello to you too, Rapp.”

“ _ Irene _ .” Mitch’s tone was sharp, leaving no room for discussion. He wanted answers. 

He heard the woman sigh. “As mentioned before, the town has been under surveillance for some time. There have been bodies popping up around town thanks to some hitmen we have been after and-“

“But _why_ the sheriff’s son?”

“He’s the sheriff’s son. Of course he’s a target. He’s valuable.”

“I don’t buy it, Irene.”

“Mitch, I-“

Mitch rose his brows as he heard a whirring sound, walking into the small office like room of the house, his eyes zeroed in on his printer.

“I need to go, Director.”

“Mitch-“

He hung up, putting his phone down, he walked towards the printer.

The machine was spitting out paper after paper. Mitch furrowed his brows as he pressed the off button, frowning as it didn’t work. Paper continued to spit out. 

“What the fuck?” Crouching down, he reached for the plug. Pulling at it, Mitch sighed in relief as the printer turned off. 

Picking up the papers, he looked through them, eyes widening. They all said the exact same thing and as he read through it, he realized something. 

 

_It_ _was_ _a_ _hit_ _list_. 

 

LYDIA MARTIN - 20

SCOTT MCCALL - 25

STILES STILINSKI - 30

DEMARCO MONTANA - 250

DEREK HALE - 15

CARRIE HUDSON - 500

KAYLEEN BETTCHER - 250

KIRA YUKIMURA - 6

ELIAS TOWN - 250

 

_ Stiles Stilinski, 30 Million.  _

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“Stiles, you better be at home or I swear to god I’ll kill you myself.” He hissed, standing up he grabbed his gun and jacket. He needed to make sure the damn kid was safe because Mitch was doing his job and he was gonna make sure he fucking did it _right_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Mitch and his pov next chapter uwu pls do tell me if things are going too fast and Mitch is being thrusted into this all way too early because I’m honestly not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

“I am Void.”

The air was tense as the words slipped past Stiles’ lips. 

He supposed he felt comforted by the idea that the Nogitsune was no longer alive but how can he deal with essentially inheriting the fox spirits powers?

Malia stared down Deaton with narrowed eyes. “You won’t tell Scott, will you?”

“I have no obligations to either side.” The vet said calmly. “I am standing on neutral ground. There will be no pack feuds in this clinic and I will not add fuel to the fire- understood?”

The trio nodded. 

“Good, now Stiles, I’m afraid I cannot help you seeing as no information has been written down on the specifics of Nogitsunes seeing as no one has ever survived a possession or has ever gotten near one without dying horribly. The best you can do is learn control and not let your abilities consume you.”

Stiles slumped his shoulder. “There’s nothing else you can tell me?”

“Well, I suggest meditation in order to control the fox and coming to me if you have any questions instead of breaking the law by sneaking into private property.”

The trio awkwardly averted their eyes. “Right. Thanks Deaton.” He said. 

Deaton smiled. 

“Good luck, Stiles.”

The trio left the clinic, running into the woods. 

They all looked at each other, eyes narrowing as they heard a twig snap. 

BAAM

The three dropped to the floor, crawling to cover as the bullet hit where Stiles once stood. 

“Shit!” He growled, eyes glowing purple. “Hunters.”

He felt his phone vibrate. Sticking his hand into the pocket of his pants, he pressed a the ‘end call’ button. 

He let his claws flick out, hands beginning to turn dark as ink. 

“We gotta move!” He hissed to the two others. Malia’s eyes flashed an electric blue as she snarled. “I can take them.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Stiles hissed. “You’d be shot before you could land a hit.”

She growled as the hunters came into their line of sight. 

There were four of them, all armed to the teeth and ready to kill. 

One of the hunters grinned, catching sight of the shifters. 

He walked towards the group, gun raised and ready to shoot. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what we caught, boys!”

The other hunters surrounded the trio, cornering them. 

Stiles guarded Liam and Malia, head held high, eyes cold. “What do you want?”

One of them men laughed. “Your pretty head on a mantle. Do you know how much you are, Stilinski?”

Stiles growled, sharp teeth on full view as he snarled at the group. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The men looked amused. “You don’t know that you’re on a list?” One asked. 

The man in the middle rolled his eyes. “Let’s quit the chit chat and just kill em.”

He rose his gun, taking aim. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“Mitch?”

There was a tense silence as Mitch held his gun against the back of the man’s head. The rest of the hunters unsure on wether they should aim at him or the small pack. 

Stiles quickly retracted his claws before the man could see them. 

Mitch sighed. “Really. You people have stooped low. Killing kids? Whose your boss?”

“What’re you talkin’ bout?!” A hunter screamed. 

Mitch sighed in annoyance, pointing his gun at the hunter who just spoke, he pressed the trigger, shooting the man between the eyes. Gun barely making a sound thanks to the silencer. 

“One down, three to go.” He drawled. “Come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He glared at the leader. “Either you tell me who you work for or I pick off all of your men until you talk.”

“No.” 

Mitch rose a brow, pointing his gun at another man. “Alright.” 

The assassin pressed the trigger yet again. Another man falling to the ground. “I could do this all night.”

Stiles forced Liam and Malia behind him, watching Mitch with wary eyes. 

“I ain’t telling you nothing!”

Mitch sighed, shooting the last man in the head and the leader in the foot. 

The leader screamed, falling to the ground. “I know I said I have all night but I’d rather get these three home safe so I can end this now and kill you or you can tell me who you work for and I’ll let you go.”

The man whimpered. “The Benefactor.”

Mitch rose a brow at the words. 

“Excuse me?”

“The benefactor. We don’t know who he is or what he looks like. He just supplies us with a list and we kill the people on the list and get out money. Stilinski is the highest one on the list.” 

Mitch rose a brow. “Anything else?”

“No- nothing else. Just please, let me go!”

Mitch’s finger wrapped around the trigger, he pointed it right between the man’s eyes. 

The hunter widened his eyes. “You said you’d let me go. What’re you doing?”

“I lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update. My aunt, uncle and cousins recently moved back into my state so my cousin has been staying over and I haven’t been able to write much seeing as she’s been staying over at my place and my mom and I have been helping out with the interior design of the house and rooms. So there’s been a lot a back and forth but today we dropped her off at her place so I was able to finish this chapter quickly from where I left off so yeah. Thanks for sticking around.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was in shock as he stared at the bodies, Mitch in the middle of the carnage.

Not a flicker of emotion or remorse flashed on his face. He looked up, stone cold gaze softening as he locked eyes with Stiles. 

“Are you okay?”

Stiles guarded his two friends, eyes wide as he stared at Mitch. “What the fuck? Why’d you do that?”

“I just saved your ass!”

Stiles approached the man, trying to keep his eyes from flashing violet. “I could’ve handled it!”

Mitch scoffed, mockingly laughing at the teen. “Yeah, I really did see you handling it.”

“How’d you know where we were anyways?!”

Mitch felt himself growing annoyed. “Because it’s my fucking job!” He yelled. 

Stiles flinched, stumbling back. “What?” 

Mitch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My job is to protect you.”

“I don’t need to be protected.”

“Stiles, you don’t understand! You’re on a hit list! I was sent here to make sure you don’t fucking die and I plan on doing my job!” 

Stiles stayed silent, he looked at Malia and Liam who stood behind him silently. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Mitch called out. “It’s not safe for you three. Let me take you home. Please, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

\- - -

The car ride back to the Stilinski residence was silent. 

Stiles, Malia, and Liam all sat in the back seat of Mitch’s car. Shifting around their seats uncomfortably. 

“How did you find us?” 

Liam broke the silence, looking at the man expectantly.

Mitch shrugged. “I called Stiles and he picked up the phone but didn’t answer. I got worried.”

“Hm. Thought I pressed end call.” Stiles mumbled. 

Mitch scowled at him, glaring at him through the rear view mirror. “That doesn’t make it any better, Stiles.”

“Doesn’t explain how you knew our exact location.” Malia crosses her arms, frown on her lips. 

“I tracked the call, also wasn’t hard to know I was in the right place when I heard those gunshots. The dumbasses didn’t put silencers on.” He scoffed. 

Liam’s eyes widened. “You can do that?”

Mitch smirked. “I can do a lot of things.”

“You killed those people for starters.” Stiles said, raising a brow.

Mitch frowned. “They would’ve killed you and your friends.”

Stiles shrugged. “You’re right so thanks but we could’ve done it ourselves.”

“Right.” Mitch deadpanned. “Listen Stiles, I’m not going to continue with this argument.”

“Can someone explain what the hell is happening?!” Liam cried out in frustration.

“I don’t know kid. I don’t know.”

Mitch soon pulled up to his house, parking the car in his driveway, the three teens piling out of the car.

Mitch sighed, following the teens out. He gave them glares as the three lined up in front of him. He crossed his arms. 

“I want your phone numbers.” He said to the two betas. “Clearly your friend doesn’t know how to pick up a phone and seeing as you three are always together, if I need to reach him about something important I have two other ways of contacting him.”

Malia and Liam looked at each other and than back to Mitch. They hesitantly nodded, giving the man their phones, they watched him type in his number into their phones.

He tossed them their phones back. 

The two shifters caught the phones while Stiles scowled. He stepped forward, head held high. 

“Tell me the truth.” He said. “You said you’re here to protect me? Who do you work for? Why did they tell you to protect me? I’m not special so why?”

Mitch’s burning gaze pierced through him. Stiles was getting heavy ‘bug under a microscope’ vibes as the man continue to stare at him.

The man sighs. “Let’s go inside. You never know whose listening in.”

Mitch leads them to his door, gesturing for them to go inside. 

The entered the man’s home. The pack sat on the couch and Mitch sat in a chair. He leaned back into his chair and observed them, trying to figure out how to explain what was happening. He decided blunt is the best option.

“People have been dying.” Mitch said blankly. “They’ve been dying. There’s been multiple causes of death noted. Military grade tomahaw, thermo-cut garrote and some other more basic causes such as bullet wounds to the head.” He sighed. “We, the CIA, have reason to believe that these killings are all connected and feel that it all may connect to something bigger.” 

The man pulls out a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Stiles. “It’s a hit list.” Mitch said. 

He took in a deep breath.

 

“ _Stiles, you’re worth thirty million dollars and they won’t stop until they have you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual I know but I haven’t had much time to properly sit down and write. I know that’s not an excuse but I really haven’t had the time :’( things have been hectic but I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

“T-thirty million dollars?” Stiles sputtered. “Holy shit, maybe I should just kill myself.”

Malia looked at him in confusion. “How would that work? You’d be dead. You wouldn’t be able to use the money.”

Stiles shrugged. “I dunno. Are ghosts a thing?”

Mitch cleared his throat, focusing their attention back onto the man. “Why are you on a hit list, Stiles?”

Stiles shrugged. “I dunno.”

That was bullshit, as soon as Stiles looked at the list he recognized some of the names- a couple belonging to his former friends.

It was a list. A list of the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills.

But of course, Mitch didn’t know that.

Stiles’ hands tightened into fists, crumpling the paper in his hand.

“Shit.” He cursed as realization dawned on him.

If he was on this list than that meant that Malia and Liam would eventually be added.

He stood up, beckoning for Liam and Malia to follow. “Thanks for telling me that I’m on this list, Mitch. But I can take care of it from here. Let’s go guys.”

Mitch scowled, standing up, he stood in front of the pack. “It’s not safe for you to be walking around at night. What were you doing out there alone?”

“I wasn’t alone. I had Malia and Liam.”

Mitch frowned, crossing his arms as he blocked their exit. 

“We’re just going to my place, get out of the way.” Stiles said, frustration seeping into his voice. He just wanted to go home and figure out what the hell was happening.

“Stiles, if you’re left alone, who knows what’ll happen?”

Liam nervously shifted from foot to foot. “He’s right, Stiles. Your name is on a list that who knows how many people have. We don’t know who will be coming after you.”

Stiles sighed, crumbling under his beta’s pleading look. “Fine. What do we have to do?”

“I need to be with you all the time.”

“But what about school?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Your friends can watch you there but I’ll be outside the school at all times and I’ll attend lacrosse practice and watch.

“Well that’s just great!” The sarcasm was clear as day as Stiles scowled in distaste.

Mitch rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ll walk you three next door to make sure none of you get a bullet in your head.”

“Really? You can’t just watch from a window or something?”

“No, let’s go.”

 

-

 

At six, Stiles alarm clock rang.

 

The three teens in the bed groaned, rolling out of their puppy pile.

“I don’t have any clothes.” Liam whined tiredly, looking at the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

Malia let out a muffled noise of agreement, burying her face into the pillow she was squeezing.

Stiles sighed, untangling himself from his packs clutches and walked over to his dresser.

He dug through the contents, grabbing a blue hoodie, a white T-shirt and a flannel. “What I’ve learned is that no one will ever notice if you’re wearing the same pair of pants or not, so just change your tops.

He tossed the hoodie to Liam and the flannel and shirt to Malia.

Liam grinned. “Dibs on the bathroom!”

The young wolf zoomed out of the room and into the bathroom.

Malia pursed her lips as Stiles sat on the bed besides her. “I don’t trust him. Mitch, I mean, but he’s right. People are coming after you and potentially us. What are we going to do?”

Stiles looked at his friend, exhaustion on his face. “I don’t know.” He said. He clenched his fists. “But we’re going to find out whose doing this. I need to make sure you two don’t end up on that fucking list.”

Malia got up when she heard Liam leave the bathroom.

“Whatever you do, I’ll follow, Stiles. You’re my alpha and I trust you- even if you don’t think you are.”

Stiles’ eyes widened at her words. “Thanks Malia.”

The coyote just nodded, leaving the room just as Liam entered.

“Uh. Did I interrupt something?” Liam asked quietly.

Stiles blinked, shaking his head. “No, it was..it was nothing. But I think I’ve realized that I need to talk to someone.”

 

-

 

Stiles pursed his lips, walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High with determination. His back was ramrod straight, head held high, his betas walking on either side of him.

Stiles Stilinski did not feel like an alpha but he’ll be damned if he lets Liam and Malia down. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets, opting to look casual as he approached Kira.

As far as he knew, the young Kitsune remained packless seeing as  foxes were not fond of joining packs.

Stiles leaned against the locker besides Kira, startling her.

“Oh, uh, hi Stiles!” She exclaimed, awkwardly smiling at him.

“Hey Kira.” He smiled back, eyes crinkling. “Do you mind if I talk to you?” He tilted his head, offering her a hand. “We got ten minutes before class, I feel that it’s enough to explain what I want to tell you.”

He shooed Malia and Liam away as she glanced at them nervously. “Uh, what do you need to talk about?” She asked, taking the boys hand.

Stiles smiled at her, leading her into an empty classroom so they could talk privately. 

He let out a breath.

 

“I want you to be apart of my pack.”

 

Kira’s eyes widened. “Huh? I’m sorry, but I already told Scott that-“

“No. Not Scott’s pack. My pack.”

The girl blinked. “You have a pack?”

Stiles let out a breath. “Apparently I’m the alpha to Liam and Malia.” His eyes flashed purple. “I have remnants of the nogitsune’s powers due to the possession and the fact that he made this version of my body.” He bit his lip. “The firefly we caught is dead. I’m the the nogitsune now. Well-“ his eyes flickered to the ground, shrugging. “Kinda. More like- a...werefox? I don’t know how to explain it. Deaton didn’t really do a good job either.”

Kira’s eyes flashed orange and her breath hitched. “I see it. I can see your aura.” Her eyes turned back to normal. “Mine is almost like fire, yours is...purple and looks like smoke.” She shook her head. “This is bad. If my mom finds out...”

“Kira,” Stiles said gently. “I was coming to you in hope that we could help each other but I will not put you in the crossfire regarding Scott or your mother. You joining my pack is completely up to you but just know that you’ll always have a part in our group- you don’t have to join the pack. You can just be our friend if that’s what you want.”

The girl bit her lip. “A day.”

Stiles tilted his head. “Hm?”

“I want to spend a day with you guys. Do whatever you guys usually do and than I’ll decide if I want to be apart of this or not.”

Stiles smiled, nodding his head. “Perfect.” He glanced at his watch and sighed. “We have four minutes to get to class, we should go but afterwards- we need to talk.”

Kira nodded, a small smile on her face. “Lunch?” 

Stiles returned her smiled. 

 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe do y’all think Kira’s gonna join the pack or nah? Who else do you think is gonna join?


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles tapped his pencil against his desk as he listened to his math teacher explain the the equations and how to solve them. 

He locked eyes with Malia and made an exaggerated look of pain which made her snort. 

He looked down at his desk when he heard a silent ‘ _thwump_ ’. He rose his brow when he saw a folded up paper in front of him. 

He picked it up, unfolding it, he couldn’t help but scoff. 

In Scott’s extremely messy handwriting there were four words. 

 

_ ‘We need to talk.’ _

 

Stiles picked up his pencil, writing one simple word below that left no room for argument. 

He threw it at Scott, smiling in smug satisfaction as his former best friends lips twisted into a deep frown. 

 

_ ‘No.’ _

 

-

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

Stiles slammed his locker shut, looking at Scott with a death glare. “Excuse me?”

“You keep taking people from my pack and you smell weird.”

“Are you telling me to stop talking to my friends and that I should go take a shower?”

Scott blinked. “What?”

“ _ Oh my god- _ “ Stiles began to walk away but was grabbed by Scott, the True Alpha spun him around so they could face each other. 

Stiles snarled, just barely being able to stop himself from shifting. 

“Malia and Liam are with you and I saw Kira talking to you earlier.”

Stiles laughed. “Scott, Kira never joined your fucking pack and Malia and Liam are pissed at what you and the others decided and that they didn’t have a fucking say in it so fuck off.”

“You smell- not like you.” Stiles rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Yeah, my scent has mixed in with Liam’s and Malia’s from all the puppy piles.”

“Neither of them smell like gun powder.”

Stiles scoffed. “Gun powder? I don’t know what the hell you’re saying but my dad is the sheriff. Y’know what that means? He has a gun. Maybe that’s where I get it from. Maybe I’ve always smelled like this but you’ve had your head shoved up so far your own as-“

“-Stiles!” Kira grabbed onto Stiles’ arms, tugging him slightly. She could feel the thick and suffocating tension growing between Stiles and Scott. 

She smiled at the nogitsune and rose her brows. “Remember that conversation you wanted to have?”

Stiles’ snarl dropped, but a scowl remained, only to soften when he looked at Kira. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

He gently grabbed the kitsune’s hand, leading her away from the true alpha, they ducked into an empty classroom after making sure Scott was far enough. He sighed, pulling out the list of names from his bookbag, he gave it to Kira. “I don’t know whose doing this.” He said softly. “But whoever it is wants us dead.”

“Oh my god.” Kira gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Stiles crossed his arms, frown on his face. “Kira, I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you and I’ll figure this out, okay?”

Kira looked at the alpha with wide eyes, nodding her head. They both startled as the lunch bell rung. 

Stiles gave her a soft smile. “Well, what do you say? You still up to sitting with my pack?” He question, holding his hand out. Kira bit her lip and furrowed her brows. “Actually-“ She let out a slight breath. “I’ve decided to join.”

Stiles’ brows shot up to his forehead. “Really?”

She let out a nervous laugh. “Will you keep Scott away from me?”

An amused smirk curled onto Stiles’ face. “Of course.”

The two walked out of the classroom and into the cafeteria hand in hand. 

Stiles’ smirk widened into a manic grin as he caught sight of the McCall packs gaze following him. He winked at Scott, leading the Kitsune to his packs table. 

Malia and Liam gave Kira a wary look as she sat down besides Stiles. “Don’t worry guys, she’s with us.” The two betas relaxed, Liam grinned. “Wow, cool. Looks like we’re expanding.”

Malia hummed, eyes darting up and down as she examined Kira. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Malia, that idiot over there is Liam!”

“Wha- hey!”

The Asian girl gave her a bright smile. “I’m Kira. It’s so nice to officially meet you!”

A small smile made its way onto Malia’s face as she nodded at Kira. 

Liam scowled as Stiles cackled at his beta’s misfortune. 

“You’re an awful Alpha.” He hissed. Stiles shrugged, a dangerous smirk curling on his lips. “Mr. True Alpha McCall is over there if you want to go back.”

“Never mind.”

The group of four looked up as they heard a voice. “Hey, guys. Mind if I sit here?”

“Mason?” Liam yelped, guilt crashing over him when he realized that he hasn’t spoken to his friend in a while.

The human sat down carefully looking at everyone. “So..any reason as to why you’re not hanging out with the rest of the pack?”

Stiles shrugged. “Scott kicked me out. I decided to make my own pack. The Stilinski pack. We’re pretty small but so far I think things are working out pretty well so far.” 

Mason’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You were kicked out?”

“Yup.”

“And so you decided to make your own pack.”

“Yup.”

“Intense.”

Stiles laughed, eyes crinkling as Mason continued to look at him in curiosity. “Humans can form packs?”

The Nogitsune’s eyes sparkled with mischief, a large grin slipping onto his face as his eyes flashed. “I’m not human.”

“Well, shit.”

 

-

 

Mitch pursed his lips as he listened to Irene speak over the phone. 

“Mitch, we have no idea as to who is sending these lists out but it seems that these have been sent to very specific people and by specific I mean hitmen and contracted killers.”

“If that’s the case, why did I get one?”

“I’m not sure, Mitch. Just keep an eye on the people on the list and anyone who sticks out. We have no idea if more people will be added or not.”

Mitch frowned as the woman hung up. Tapping on the wheel of his car, he silently watched students pour out of the school once the final bell rung. Mitch lowered the car window when he saw Stiles and his friend step out of the doors. 

“Stiles!” He called out, smirking as he caught the teens attention. Stiles’ eyes went wide, quickening his pace, he approached the car, his group of friends hot on his heels. 

“What’re you doing?” Stiles hissed. 

“My job.” 

The boy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, but why are you here?”

“I’m giving you a ride. You said not to bring the bike last time.” 

Stiles felt his face flush, crossing his arms. “Yup. Not creepy at all. The Sheriff’s son getting picked up from school by a stranger.”

Mitch scoffed, eyes rolling behind his sun glasses. 

 

_ “Get in the damn car, Stilinski.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles collects pack mates like Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after writing “Can’t help falling in love with you” This was supposed to be the 2nd part but it would’ve turned into a chaptered fic so I decided to just turn it into its own story. 
> 
> If anyone has tips on writing him- pls tell me. I feel like he’s a bit ooc.


End file.
